Escrito sobre la piel
by Mattdreams
Summary: Una noche con nieve y frío en casa de Kiku... Sadiq y Heracles deben compartir habitación, y trás una pelea como siempre llega el momento de hablar... los recuerdos y los sentimientos inhundan la estancia WARNING: Contiene yaoi y un poco de ArthurxKiku


N/A: Hallo!!! Al habla Matt ^^

Bueno, heme aqui con una nueva historia de Hetalia... (lo sé... no me mateis... sé que tengo que terminar Amore Mio.... pero no puedo por culpa del turco que me tiene 24 horas en mode Grecia!!! ¬¬)

Realmente esta pareja no la conocía demasiado (vamos, que ni siquiera me interesaban los personajes) (bueno, Grecia un poco... pero más Madre Helena que él XDU) hasta que comencé a vivir solo y con mis compañeros de piso y.... tadaaa~~~ Somos Gupta, Sadiq y Heracles (este último c'est moi ^^)

Así que bueno, ahora me paso los días escribiendo miles de fics de estos dos últimos...

Y bueno, el turco me ha obligado a que me dedique a subirlos al fanfiction para que pueble de fics de esta pareja en español, que hay poquitos jajjaja

Espero que os guste este one shot bastante tierno XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Que por cierto... lo creais o no... está basado en hechos reales.... jajajajjaja

No es broma!!!!

Todo pasó una noche en que el turco y yo no podíamos dormir y.... acabó saliendo esto XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Asi que creo que es justo que se lo dedique (para variar un poco...) a mi Sadiq y a mi Kiku (mi príncipe, tú también sales!!! jajaja)

En fin, no os doy más la tabarra y os dejo leer en paz jajajaj

Me repito, espero que os guste y me dejeis muchos rewies!!! n3n

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

ESCRITO SOBRE LA PIEL

Aquella tarde había comenzado a nevar.

Nos pilló justo cuando Kiku, Arthur y yo estabamos dando un paseo por uno de los parques nacionales de Japón.

Me contaba que en muy poquito tiempo, todos aquellos árboles estarían repletos de miles de pequeñas florcitas rosas llamadas sakuras, cuando de pronto, un pequeñito copo de nieve blanco se posó en la nariz del japonés.

Los tres levantamos la mirada hacia el cielo y descubrimos como las nubes nos brindaban ese espectáculo tan poco común en mi país.

Yo quería quedarme toda la eternidad admirando la nieve, pero Kiku me cogió de la mano y me dijo que deberíamos volver a casa, que la temperatura estaba bajando mucho y no llevábamos ropa de abrigo:

- Mañana te prometo que jugaremos con la nieve.- me dijo mientras nos marchábamos a casa.

El paisaje era precioso, un manto blanco lo iba cubriendo todo…

Yo estaba emocionado, en mi país eso no pasaba nunca, jamás había visto nevar de aquella manera tan delicada e impresionante…

Todo era felicidad hasta que llegamos a casa de Kiku, donde en la puerta nos esperaba el turco.

Había planeado pasar el fin de semana solos mi japonés y yo. Aunque luego se nos había unido el inglés, no me importó mucho. Sé de la relación entre Arthur y él, y jamás me atrevería a meterme entre ellos dos.

Pero que Sadiq se uniera a nosotros me molestó mucho.

Él no entraba en mis planes, no quería compartir esos días junto a él.

Me enfadé con él y, como siempre, comenzamos a discutir… pero yo ya sabía que tenía las de perder.

Al final, Kiku nos suplicó que parásemos, y como todos querían que Sadiq se quedase, para variar un poco, el que se tuvo que joder fui yo.

El resto del día fue un verdadero suplicio.

Allá donde estuviera, acababa apareciendo el turco, fastidiándome y no dejándome en paz.

Pero lo peor, fue que a la hora de organizarnos para dormir, me tocó tener que dormir con el enmascarado en la habitación contigua a la de Kiku.

Entendía que ellos dos quisieran pasar la noche juntos, sin que nadie les molestara… ¡pero me negaba a tener que dormir junto a ese!

Nuevamente, por mucho que discutí y me enfadé, tuve que acatar lo que me dijeron.

En cuanto apagamos la luz, no pasó mucho tiempo en que Sadiq y yo nos enfrentáramos en una nueva pelea.

Estaba sumamente enfadado con él, así que no me contuve nada. Puñetazos, arañazos, mordiscos…

Aquello no tenía pinta de terminar en ningún momento, cuando de pronto, Sadiq que cogió de los brazos y me inmovilizó:

- Heracles, estás helado

Le miré con una ceja enarcada sin saber muy bien a que venía eso, pero entonces me percaté del frío que hacía en la habitación.

A fuera debía de hacer un fuerte temporal, ya que el viento golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y noté lo calientes que estaban las manos de Sadiq en comparación con mi piel.

Él siempre estaba calientito…

- Estúpido… vas a coger lo que no tienes

Y tras decir eso, nos metió a ambos dentro del mismo futón.

Iba a protestar, a gritar que me dejase en paz, que ni se le pasara por la cabeza que dormiríamos tan juntos… pero lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue gruñir un poco por lo bajo y acomodarme entre sus brazos, respirando su aroma varonil, dejándome mimar un poco…

- En verdad estabas deseando a que hiciera esto

Agradecí mentalmente a que no había ni una pizca de luz que le ayudara ver como mi cara se puso completamente roja:

- Por supuesto que no

- Ya, claro…

- Imbécil

- Idiota

- Estúpido

- Inútil

- Cabrón

- Nenaza

El sonido del manotazo que le di en el pecho fue acompañado por su risa

- Tus muertos.- le contesté enfurruñado mientras me disponía a darle la espalda

- Los tuyos, que directamente eran tías

Se había pasado mil pueblos, eso no se decía… ¡HIJO DE PERRA!

Me moví rápidamente para acabar a ahorcajadas sobre él, y comencé a apretar su cuello con ambas manos…

No apartó ni un momento sus ojos de los míos, ni siquiera se molestó en intentar liberarse de mi agarre…

Me conoce demasiado bien

Poco a poco fui dejando de ejercer presión, hasta que lentamente retiré mis manos de su piel.

Suspiré, nunca podría matarle con mis propias manos

Volví en silencio a la posición en la que estabamos antes, y noté como, mientras me abrazaba, sonreía victorioso

- Deberías pensar antes de hacer las cosas, parece que no tienes cerebro

Odiaba que siempre después de estas situaciones, dejara caer comentario como ese

- Tengo más cerebro, que tú polla

Yo no me iba a quedar atrás

Sadiq rió bien alto antes acercar su cara a la mía peligrosamente:

- Más quisieras, sabes que Ankara supera a Tesalónica con creces

- Demuéstramelo.- le reté

Nuevamente su risa se estampó contra mi cara y me besó la frente:

- Digamos que en estos momentos, no me apetece... ¿o es qué a ti te apetece hacerlo?

Viva la oscuridad que oculta mis sonrojos.

- No me pienso degradar a responderte

- ¡Ja! ¿Un momento de madurez?- dijo con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos

- Soy adulto, ¿te lo recuerdo?

- Para mi sigues siendo mi niño

Suspiré. Cierto, para él esa frase jamás caducaría

- ¿Tú niño? ¡Ja! ¿Dónde pone que sea tuyo?

Él sonrió y uno de sus dedos se posó sobre mi brazo, comenzando a escribir

P – R –O –P –I –E –D – A –D – D – E – S – A – D –I – Q –A – D –N – A –N

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios sin poder evitarlo

Resoplé e hice que me borraba lo escrito con mi mano antes de sacarle la lengua.

- Ya no soy tuyo, te gané la guerra, ¿recuerdas?

Sadiq suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco

- Ganar con ayuda no cuenta

- ¡Yo no les pedí ayuda! ¡Ellos me ayudaron desinteresadamente!- exclamé

No me di cuenta de la mentira hasta segundos más tarde

- ¿Desinteresadamente?- sus ojos cambiaron de actitud.- ¿Dónde está tu patrimonio? ¿Dónde están tus templos y ciudades?

Aquello había sido peor que si me hubiera golpeado.

Sentí como si me hubiera clavado un fierro candente en el pecho, haciendo que su calor abrasador y doloroso me recorriera la columna vertebral y se instalara en cada partícula de mi cuerpo, provocándome un riachuelo de lágrimas cristalinas

- ¿No sabes dónde están? Eso es porque ya no existen.- continuó impasible aún a sabiendas de que me había hecho llorar.- ¿Quiénes lucharon por tu territorio y al no poder quedárselo te destruyeron?

Los recuerdos de todos aquellos momentos volvieron con fuerza a mi mente, incrementando el raudal de los ríos que surcaban mis mejillas en silencio.

El inglés, el francés, el alemán… a ninguno le había importado pisotearme de cualquier manera tras mi independencia.

Me abracé a él con timidez, ocultando mi cara en su pecho, intentando que mis lágrimas se secaran en su ropa y nada de aquello estuviera pasando:

- Contéstame.- me ordenó imperturbable

- Ellos… -susurré contra él

- ¿Y dices que te ayudaron desinteresadamente?

- No.- contesté

Le escuché suspirar antes de que me abrazara con fuerza, haciéndome sentir como cuando era pequeño… volviendo realidad su frase favorita de que siempre sería su niño

- ¿Ves? Estabas mejor conmigo…

- Mentira.- le contesté cuando cesé de llorar

Entonces me separó de él lo justo para poder mirarnos de nuevo a los ojos:

- ¿Tan mal se estaba a mi lado?

No pude contenerme, y se lo solté de golpe

- ¿Alguno de tus territorios quiso quedarse a tu lado?

Noté como su respiración se cortaba durante unos segundos, como su corazón latió con más fuerza… y sus ojos brillaron más que antes

- ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?

- Demasiado…- murmuró cerrando sus ojos

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros, como si quisiera abatirnos, hacernos desaparecer.

Me agobiaba, me sentía preso del silencio, necesitaba escapar…

¿Dónde estaban sus comentarios sarcásticos?

¿Dónde estaba su risa?

Necesitaba su voz

- Lo siento…- dijo de pronto

- ¿Y para que querías que siguiera siendo tuyo?

- Porque me importas, porque te quiero.- dijo volviendo a abrir sus ojos y mirándome a los míos

Muchas veces solía decirme que me quería…pero nunca había notado una sinceridad tan aplastante, tan real…

Me quería

Y por primera vez le creía

- Querer a alguien no es hacerle daño, no es tratarle como un esclavo, no es humillarle y obligarle a hacer cosas que no quiere hacer… querer a alguien no es convertirlo en alguien de tu propiedad.- dije notando nuevas lágrimas

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso?

¿Por qué ahora quería que no estuviera sucediendo?

¿Por qué deseaba que en verdad no me quisiera?

Yo le amaba… ¿qué me pasaba?

- Cuando quieres tanto alguien, como yo te quiero a ti, a veces le fuerzas a que te corresponda de la misma manera… aunque no sea lo correcto

Noté las nuevas lágrimas caer

Noté como mi respiración cesaba

Noté como mi corazón latió con tantísima fuerza que pensé que me atravesaría el pecho.

- Idiota

- Perdoname, nunca debí obligarte a quererme…-susurró aflojando nuestro abrazo

- Nadie me obligaba a esperarte despierto a que volvieras de las batallas

Aquella respuesta le pilló desprevenido, y no supo como reaccionar.

Me separó de él y se incorporó apoyándose sobre su codo para poder mirarme a los ojos

- Pero eras muy pequeño, yo era como tu pad…

- Cuando me quise independizar.- le interrumpí retirando la mirada.- No le pedí ayuda ni a Gupta, ni a Elizabeta…

Abrí los ojos mientras una lágrima escapaba entre mis pestañas

Alcé mi mano, y ante su mirada estupefacta, escribí en su pecho

Sobre su corazón

S – I –E –M –P –R –E –T –E –H –E –Q –U –E –R –I –D –O

Y un milagro ocurrió

Una lágrima, una suya, no mía, cayó sobre mis labios

Su sabor salado entró dentro de mi boca y recorrió mi ser

Me había permitido verle vulnerable, verle débil… verle real

No más máscaras

No para mí

Yo ya lo había visto todo

Su mano caliente encontró la mía, y la apretó con fuerza. Y noté como mi piel se calentaba gracias a él

Porque yo existía gracias a él

Su cara bajó hasta la mía para besar mis ojos, lamer los ríos de lágrimas, para beber de mis labios…

Por supuesto que no era virgen, hacía muchos años que había dejado de serlo… pero esa fue mi primera vez, la primera vez que lo hicimos convencidos de nuestro amor…

Cuando amaneciera, Kiku vendría a despertarnos; desayunaríamos los cuatro juntos; saldríamos a jugar con la nieve; y Sadiq y yo volveríamos a picarnos, discutiríamos, nos mosquearíamos y pelearíamos

Pero ya no habría rencores, porque él y yo somos así, y no vamos a cambiar.

Bueno, casi no vamos a cambiar…

Porque ahora, sobre mi brazo derecho, siempre tendré escrito PROPIEDAD DE SADIQ ADNAN, y jamás querré borrármelo.

FIN


End file.
